The present invention relates to a fluid applicator of the contact or "wipe-on" type. More particularly, the invention is directed to an applicator for the controlled passage and release of a fluid from a storage container or bottle to a surface to which the fluid is to be applied.
The prior art is replete with fluid applicators of many types including applicators designed specifically for coating a body surface with a fluid film. In one type of "applicator" the transfer of the fluid from the container to the body surface is effected without direct contact between the container of dispenser and the area to be treated. That is, the fluid is applied by spraying utilizing either an aerosol propellant or a pumping mechanism.
In a second general type of apparatus a roll-on ball is used to transfer liquid from the reservoir in a container to the body surface.
While each of the above types of devices may serve a useful role under appropriate circumstances, the mechanism of each is relatively complex and costly. Aerosol valve mechanisms must be manufactured to exacting standards as must pumping apparatus of the type capable of producing a directed, uniform atomized spray. Roll-on ball applicators must be carefully dimensioned in appropriately designed and structured fitments so that both spillage from the dispenser and clogging of the fluid flow paths will be obviated. In spite of the long-time interest in fluid applicators, and notwithstanding the extensive research and developmental work which has been carried out, none of the prior art mechanisms is totally free of shortcomings and objectionable features.
It is, therefore, a principal aim of the present invention to provide a simple yet highly effective mechanical applicator which may be readily and reliably used to apply a liquid in the form of a film from a storage container to a selected surface. It is a related object of the invention to provide a fluid applicator which is totally devoid of "moving" parts.